Broom Closet
by FreeingAlys
Summary: She knew that it’s probably something that she should be fighting, but no matter how hard she tried, Miley couldn’t resist her. Mikiley. ONESHOT.


**Title: **Broom Closet  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **She knew that it's probably something that she should be fighting, but no matter how hard she tried, Miley couldn't resist her. Mikiley. ONESHOT.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana. I'm just a fan. I'm not taking credit at all.  
**Author's Note: **Yes a Mikiley, after reading Zovid's **Lilly Interupted**- read it if you haven't!- I fell in love with the concept. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Broom Closet **

They couldn't be caught, that was the one thing that she actually knew for sure. With her heart beating heavily against her chest Miley glanced at her right side and then her left. Setting her gaze over her shoulders into the other girl's brown eyes Miley smiled and walked forward. Using her free hand Miley opened the door to the broom closet and pulled her hand as they walked in. "This is…nice." She mumbled and Miley shook her head, smiling.

"What? Would you rather a room the Hilton? Something a little more five star?" Miley asked leaning against the wall and staring into her eyes. Miley loved the girl, but that feeling deep in the back of Miley's mind was still there. The feeling that made Miley want to scream at her and hit the girl. She was that annoying. But still, Miley couldn't resist her.

"Shut up Stewart." She demanded and Miley nodded her head, she couldn't argue with that, especially since they were not in the broom closet to talk anyway. At least that hadn't been Miley's original plan when she pulled the girl from the center of the stage-where they had been practicing from the show for that night-to the crack in the wall they were currently standing in.

"Good, because I really didn't want to talk anyway." Miley mumbled and she watched as the other girl's eyes go slightly wide as she set her hands behind her neck and pulled her close to her face. Touching her lips with her own Miley fought back a smile as she placed her hands on Miley's hips.

Falling against the opposite wall of the broom closet Miley ran her fingers through the long hair of the other girl and kissed her, loving the feeling of them being together. She knew that it's probably something that she should be fighting, but no matter how hard she tried, Miley couldn't resist her.

Sure, they fought all the time, they couldn't help it. They would stand for hours yelling at each other and claiming their hate for each other. But in the end Miley knew she couldn't deny it, and she couldn't help it. She made Miley's blood boil and her cheeks flush, Miley couldn't help it. The girl made Miley feel everything that Miley would never feel around her.

The day that really made the deal was the day she bounded into Miley's dressing room without knocking. It was the day that she found out that Hannah Montana was a disguise for Miley Stewart. That was the first day that she had been honest with Miley, it was the first time that Miley had ever seen any emotion-real emotion-inside of her.

After that it was all about sneaking around for quick conversations and kisses in odd places. Miley hadn't told anyone and either had she. It was their own thing, the secret that both of them shared together. She pulled away from Miley and quickly gave her a smile. "What would they say?" She asked and Miley shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea. But it couldn't be all that good.

"I have no idea." Miley responded as her eyes swept over Miley.

She shrugged her shoulders as her eyes met Miley again and Miley turned her head towards the door as footsteps started to rapidly approach. "Shh!" Miley warned as she pressed her index finger to her lips and watched as the other girl turned her lips upward into a smile.

"Wait! I know they came here…." Miley heard Lilly as Lola whisper to someone.

"Probably fightin' again." Robby Ray mumbled and Miley shook her head, they all really were fooled.

Miley heard Lilly laugh and then walk closer to the closet. "Wouldn't it be funny…" And then the door swung open and Lilly as Lola and Robby Ray, wring a thick mustache were staring at the girls in the broom closet.

Miley felt her face turn red as she glanced at the other girl, whose eyes were wide with shock at Miley's best friend and Dad slash guard staring at them. Miley stepped back from her once she was aware of the fact that her left hand was on her thigh and her right hand was place on her shoulder, near her hair. "Wow….Miley…." Lilly as Lola mumbled and Miley shook her head.

"Mikayla?" Robby Ray asked stepping into the closet and propping his hands on his hips, his eyes squinted closely together.

"Mikayla ….Miley…." Miley watched as Lilly dressed as Lola pointed at them, her face wide with shock.

"Wow…" Robby Ray stepped out of the closet and Miley turned to face Mikaylawho was shaking her head and looking more embarrassed then Miley had ever seen her.

Grabbing for her hand Miley shook her head at Lilly and Robby Ray and pushed past them with Mikayla at her heels.


End file.
